pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Della
Della is an OC created by Sencake. She is a young woman in her early twenties, officially an Officer of the Order of Light, hired on by the First Branch to serve as Dodeca's personal bodyguard. Overview Though friendly and pacifistic in nature, Della is a potent mage who has trained under the the Order for years to achieve her level of prowess. Being relatively new to the timeline, she has very few interaction with other characters, only seeing cameos in smaller productions. However, she maintains good relationships with all members of the Order, and is completely loyal to Dodeca. Powers/Abilities Della practices a rather uncommon form of magic known as Life Magic. Uneasy to grasp and difficult to master, this magic revolves around having influence and awareness over surrounding life forces. Having had trained in this art for a long time under only the best mentors, Della is past adept in this magic and uses it to protect herself and others. Innately within herself, Della has the ability to feel and detect the life forces of surrounding beings. Using this power, she is able to tell if someone is in need of healing, is weary, or if someone unfamiliar is nearby. She mostly uses the latter part of this power when she is in an environment that is usually filled with the same consistent people, such as the Fortress. This is partly why she is so capable of filling the role of a bodyguard. Della can also "mend" and heal the life forces of those she is nearby to. This allows her to be a potent healer, but most times if she is looking to heal major wounds, she will need to tap into her greater sources of energy or even her own life force to do so. Otherwise, she is capable of stimulating reparation on a smaller scale, such as minor battle wounds. Alongside this power includes Della's ability to stimulate the life and growth of plants, which she uses in combat greatly to her advantage when there is surrounding flora. Finally, Della also has the capability to "tear" someone else's life force away, almost in a vampiric manner. This process involves her gaining a grasp of someone's life force and expelling it from their being, be it fully or partially. However, she will almost never do this unless faced with no other choice. Performing this action on others disturbs her deeply to her core afterwards. Despite her powers, however, Della usually engages in hand to hand combat with others, making great use of her magic staff that she is capable of summoning from a simple stick that she carries close to herself. This staff is also used for channeling her magic in a more direct form. RP History As mentioned above, Della does not yet have a rich RP History, but instead makes appearances at both the end of Broken Dishes and Broken Memories, which also doubled as her debut. She later appears in the beginning of Mark of the Crusaders, traveling alongside Dodeca on a visit to the Citadel. Relationships Also as mentioned earlier, Della is on good terms overall with all of her fellow apprentices and officers in the Order. However, she is sworn to protect Dodeca personally, and travels with her everywhere. She holds her Master in high regard, giving her the utmost respect, as she has taken this position without a shred of doubt or rash thinking. Trivia * Della was originally the name of Kaneki, however this was changed when her initial concept did not wind up coming into fruition in that characterization. This namesake was changed in BDBM with a simple rewrite.